vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sepulchure
|-|DF Timeline Prime= |-|AQW Timeline= |-|Amadeus= |-|DF Timeline Weakened= |-|Young Valen= Summary Sepulchure is a Doom Knight who is the secondary main antagonist of DragonFable with the Mysterious Stranger as the main antagonist and a villain in AdventureQuest Worlds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B,' '''likely '''6-A' as Doom Knight | At least 5-B, likely higher | Unknown | High 6-B to 6-A, possibly''' higher''' Name: Valen, Sepulchure Origin: AEverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Knight, Former Hero, Doom Knight, Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, the ability to turn living beings into skilled undead swordsmen, Necromancy, Immortality (Type 1, 6, 7 and 8), Darkness Manipulation, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Teleportation, Purification Magic, Illusion Creation Attack Potency: At least Country level '''(Nearly as powerful as the former Darkness Champion Dethrix), likely '''Continent level after became Doom Knight (Effortlessly killed Dethrix and became the new Darkness Champion) | At least Planet level at his prime (Equal or even superior to the hero's dragon "World Destroyer"), likely higher (Single-handedly defeated Drakath fused with a Dracolich and the Ultimate Orb) | Unknown '''(Much weaker than he was in his prime) | '''Large Country level to Continent level (Shouldn't be that much weaker), possibly higher (He has shown to be able to kill Death itself in an alternate timeline and he was able to conquer the world in the Original AQW timeline) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher as Doom Knight |''' Massively FTL (Equal to World Destroyer) | '''Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be slower than before since he was massively depowered in the new timeline). Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman+ Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ, likely Class YJ | At least Class XJ, likely higher | Unknown | Class ZJ to Class YJ, possibly higher Durability: At least Country level '''(He was killed by Dethrix but he was resurrected by Mysterious Stranger) likely '''Continent level after becoming Doom Knight | At least Planet level at his prime (Survived being stabbed by his own blade and crushed by The Darkness Dragon that ate all of the light on Lore) | Unknown | Large Country level '(Took a casual attack from Drakath and got up right after it). His immortality makes him very difficult to kill and no one was able to truly destroy his soul 'Stamina: Inhuman (Killed countless Doom Knight Overlords and fought Dethrix the Darkness Champion after that) | Inhuman (He was stabbed by his own blade but was still able to fight a colossal Darkness Dragon) | Likely High (Even in a weakened state he could still cast an advanced purification spell which even expert magic users like Artix, Hero of Lore, Nythera and Elysia couldn't cast alone) |''' Inhuman (Took fatal attacks from Drakath after his fight with King Alteon but he was still able to stand) '''Range: Extended human melee with his blade but higher with his magic, Planetary with the Portal of The Plane of Darkness opened or using the Ultimate Orb Standard Equipment: Necrotic Blade of Doom, Cursed Doom Knight Armor Intelligence: An effective and powerful ruler who claimed dominion over the undead for decades and effectively held off the armies of Swordhaven (and would have defeated them several times if not for the efforts of The Hero). Also a skilled swordsman and wielder of Magic and an almost unparalleled warrior. He is also a scholar who is adept in both Dark and Light magic. Weaknesses: Unable to accept defeat since he had never lost a duel before | None | He is much weaker than he was during his prime | He is much weaker than his DF counterpart Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Shadow Stepping: Darkness Champion's short burst movement technique. * Implosion: Sepulchure touches his opponents and makes them explode from the inside. * Necromancy: Able to turn the living into undead and resurrect an army of skeletal warriors. * Shadow Energy Blast : A dark energy blast. * Possession: Sepulchure is capable of manipulating his own soul and binding it to other living beings or objects. Key: Valen | Dragonfable Timeline Book 1 | Dragonfable Timeline Book3 | AdventureQuestWorlds Timeline Chaos Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Adventure Quest Worlds Category:Dragon Fable Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Undeads Category:Antagonists Category:Cursed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Shadow Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:AEverse Category:Resurrection Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Illusionists